Una sinfonia para dos ponies
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Octavia se encuentra con un pony totalmente diferente a ella excepto por la pasión por la música   este fic lo escribí para el concurso "ship dat pony" en foros DZ, deséenme suerte a mi y a mi compañero


Una noche estrellada, un auditorio lleno, una multitud expectante, una pony gris con ojos violetas, crin negra, cutie mark en forma de clave de sol y un firme porte elegante dominaba el escenario. Ella no escuchaba, no veía. Solo estaba presente la música, su compañera de toda la vida en una existencia solitaria.

El arco rasgaba las cuerdas de su cello, permitiéndole expresar esa pasión que inundaba su alma y que no podía dejar salir por otros medios. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar. La belleza de la música acariciaba su alma, la transportaba a otro mundo compuesto solamente de harmoniosos sonidos. Cuando se dio cuenta había otro sonido. Aplausos, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una multitud en pie que golpeaba sus pezuñas delanteras contra el suelo constantemente. Se inclino ante su público, guardo su amado cello y se retiro del escenario.

Mientras se dirigía tras bambalinas se topo con otra ejecutante en esa velada musical. Una unicornio blanca de despeinada crin azul eléctrico y cutie mark en forma de nota musical le sonrió y la miro a por encima de sus gafas oscuras

-Buen show hermana, pero ahora es mi turno.

Octavia se sintió agraviada ante la desfachatez de la desconocida de llamarla "hermana", pero fue peor cuando la unicornio inicio su "actuación". Se limito a hacer ruidos y mezclas extrañas mediante un aparato donde constantemente jugaba con dos discos de vinil.

La pony de tierra dirigió una mirada entre indignada y confundida al coordinador del evento, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-La princesa Celestia dijo que quería a un representante de cada tipo de música en Equestria. Y ella es la mejor en lo que hace.

-Eso no es música, son solo ruidos—respondió la pony cellista.

-¿En serio?, pues algunas partes de tu cuerpo no parecen pensar eso.

Octavia siguió la mirada del pony y descubrió con horror que una de sus pezuñas se movía por si sola siguiendo el ritmo producido por la unicornio. Furiosa consigo misma detuvo el movimiento y regreso la vista al escenario. Noto asombrada la expresión de la unicornio, había visto esa expresión antes. Era la misma expresión que había notado en fotografías suyas cuando estaba ejecutando. La expresión de alguien que se dejaba abrazar por la música.

La DJ estaba en la zona. Ella ya no mandaba, la música le ordenaba que hacer. El ritmo se construía a sí mismo, cada beat, cada track se elegía por sí solo. Ella era solo un conducto por el cual la música se hacía presente. Ella era la forma en la que la música se comunicaba con los ponies

Al finalizar su actuación recibió muchos aplausos aunque no tantos como la participante anterior. Salió del escenario sonriendo y se acerco a Octavia que aun no se podía explicar a si misma porque seguía ahí.

-Rayos—le dijo la unicornio – de haber sabido que eras tan buena no hubiera aceptado estar después de ti, los dejaste con las expectativas muy altas.

-Tu ejecución también fue… sobresaliente – le contesto la elegante pony de tierra, se sorprendió de nuevo cuando descubrió que estaba siendo honesta.

La DJ le extendió su pezuña.

-Me dicen DJ P0n-3, pero mi nombre es Vinyl Scrath.

Octavia le extendió la suya –Octavia Von Toppinen, Un placer.

Vinyl señalo a su consola que en ese momento estaba siendo desmontada para dar lugar al siguiente acto.

-Esa es Dream Ride, ¿Cómo se llama tu compañera?

Octavia acaricio cariñosamente su cello –Su nombre es Silent Dream.

-Vaya otra coincidencia.

-¿Otra?

-Si, te vi, tú también entras en éxtasis con la música.

La pony cellista se sintió agradablemente sorprendida por el hecho de conocer a alguien que sabría reconocer lo que ella sentía al tocar.

Ambas ponies permanecieron observando a los demás ejecutantes. Octavia no dejaba de reprocharse el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con alguien como Vinyl, pero al mismo tiempo estaba contenta de haber encontrado a alguien que apreciara la música de la misma forma que ella. Juntas comentaron las actuaciones de los demás ponies y aunque sus términos diferían coincidían en sus conclusiones.

Finalmente la larga velada musical llego a su fin, antes de despedirse la pony DJ le hablo a su nueva amiga.

-Dime hermana, me contrataron para ambientar un desfile de modas la semana que entra en Ponyville, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿Ponyville?, si claro, ¿Por qué no?, puedo visitar a una vieja amiga del conservatorio.

-Muy bien, entonces en Ponyville el próximo jueves, el lugar se llama "Carrousel Boutique"

-Ahí estaré, gracias

Ambas ponys se despidieron efusivamente como si fueran viejas amigas. Octavia aun sufría de esa pequeña discusión interna, un lado suyo le echaba en cara el hecho de que no era correcto asociarse con ese tipo de ponies, otro decía que no tenía nada de malo y le recordaba que en el conservatorio uno de sus maestros favoritos siempre le había recomendando escuchar todo tipo de música y convivir con todo tipo de músicos. Otra parte, más pequeña quería solamente ver a la unicornio una vez más.

Llego el día que Octavia esperaba con ansias que se negaba a reconocer. Por la mañana se vio con su vieja amiga del conservatorio. A pesar de todos los años que tenían sin verse reconoció a Lyra en cuanto la vio. Esta la saludo efusivamente desde una pequeña mesa.

-¡Hola Octavia!, que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué te trae desde Canterlot hasta el pequeño Ponyville?

-Una… conocida que amenizara un desfile de modas me invito a venir.

-¿Desfile de modas?, oh si, oí hablar de eso, será en la boutique de Rarity, tiene hermosos vestidos. ¿Pero viniste desde tan lejos solo por eso? Esa "conocida" debe ser alguien especial.

Octavia se ruborizo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, es solo… una DJ que conocí la semana pasada.

-¿Venir hasta acá solo por una pony que acabas de conocer?, ¡y una DJ además!, te conozco Octavia, algo está pasando aquí aunque no quieras admitirlo.

-También quise aprovechar para visitarte. Hmmm ¿Cómo va todo en Ponyville? ¿Realmente estas feliz siendo maestra de música?

-Oh si, por el momento si. Tal vez algún día regrese a las salas de conciertos pero no por ahora.

La plática continúo un par de horas más con las dos amigas actualizándose con los pormenores de su vida. A pesar de los disimulados intentos de Lyra Octavia rehuía hábilmente el tema de esa "conocida" por la cual había viajado desde la capital.

Finalmente llego la hora del inicio del espectáculo. Lyra y Octavia consiguieron un lugar entre la multitud. Las luces se apagaron, Octavia podía jurar que escucho a alguien gritar nerviosamente tras el telón, y Dj P0n-3 inicio con la música.

Octavia no perdía de vista a la unicornio, siguiendo cada movimiento que esta hacia y de nuevo llevando el ritmo inadvertidamente con su pezuña. Hasta que la marea de comentarios y sonidos de desaprobación le obligaron a mirar el desfile de modas más peculiar que jamás hubiera visto.

Después de algunos momentos de silencio incomodo Octavia consiguió pronunciar unas palabras.

-Hmmm, el sentido de la moda en Ponyville es… pintoresco, por lo visto.

-No se qué paso, Rarity por lo general hace hermosos vestidos. ¡Por Celestia!, ¿realmente va a subir a la pasarela?, pobrecilla.

La pony cellista noto que la música había cesado y giro su cabeza para mirar nuevamente a Vinyl. Tenía una cara de decepción. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras los ponies abucheaban a una apenada unicornio que estaba encima de la pasarela. Se acerco a su nueva amiga preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle.

-¿Todo bien Vinyl?, sabes, no es tu culpa lo que paso.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así no me siento bien. ¿Seria una clase de broma o algo así?

-No sé, mi amiga me comento que la diseñadora tiene mejores gustos, algo muy raro debió haber pasado.

-Ya lo creo. En fin, una buena oportunidad desperdiciada, lastima. Debí suponer que pasaría algo raro cuando el dragoncito que me contrato dijo que me pagaría con las joyas más deliciosas.

Octavia actuó de manera impulsiva, sin saber exactamente que la orillo a tomar esa decisión.

-Sabes, dentro de tres días será la Gran Gala del Galope, fui invitada para tocar y puedo llevar a alguien más…. ¿te gustaría?

-¿Ir a la fiesta más famosa de toda Equestria? ¡Por supuesto!

-Sabes, no es ese tipo de fiesta al que seguramente tu estas acostumbrada.

- Claro que lo sé, ¿acaso crees que tengo suelto un tornillo o qué?

-Perfecto, te mandare el boleto en cuanto pueda y te veré ahí.

A la distancia Lyra observaba junto a Bon Bon la conversación y sonreía ampliamente.

La noche tan esperada llego. Vinyl se dirigió nerviosa hacia el castillo y se preguntaba si su vestido estaba bien. La dueña de la boutique donde se llevo a cabo el desastroso desfile había insistido en confeccionar uno especialmente para ella cuando se entero que estaba invitada a la gala, adicionalmente al pago que había acordado con el dragón, como una forma de disculpa.

El vestido era blanco y sencillo. Largo pero con cortes que permitían una gran libertad de movimiento. La falda cubría sus flancos pero permitía ver las botas en sus patas traseras, la parte delantera tenía unas mangas que cubrían completamente las delanteras. Dos líneas de pentagramas purpuras con notas musicales lo recorrían y se cruzaban en la espalda. Había decidido dejarse su cola y crin con su estilo normal y se coloco sus mejores anteojos por encima de su cuerno.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa cuando le entrego su boleto al guardia y suspiro aliviada cuando entro sin problemas. Después de un rato de buscar a Octavia la encontró en el salón de baile tocando con un aire inspirado. Ahí se quedo observándola durante largo rato, embelesada por la pasión que la cellista le ponía a su ejecución. Era la primera vez que se quedaba quieta tanto tiempo en una fiesta pero no le importaba, el hecho de haber sido parte del deprimente espectáculo en Ponyville había valido la pena si la compensación era esta.

Entonces las cosas se pusieron extrañas de nuevo. Una rosada pony de tierra comenzó a brincar por todo el salón. Una invitada le llamo la atención y se quedo quieta. Vinyl sonrió, era muy gracioso… hasta que por alguna razón la pony se subió al escenario y de alguna manera convenció a los músicos de tocar una tonta canción infantil. Sabía que Octavia no tenía otra salida que seguir a sus compañeros o abandonarlos en el escenario, y un verdadero músico jamás abandona a sus compañeros.

La situación era inusual aunque graciosas hasta que la pony comenzó a arrebatarles los instrumentos a los músicos, incluyendo a la cellista y provocando la caída del escenario de esta. Vinyl se aproximo a ayudar cuando un pastel paso volando sobre ella y aterrizo sobre una unicornio que se le hacía familiar. Por si eso no fuera suficiente un grupo de animales entro corriendo por la puerta principal seguidos por la pegaso más agresiva que hubiera visto en su vida.

Consiguió esquivar un buitre y se acerco a Octavia para ayudarla a levantarse antes de escuchar un estruendo y ver a una apenada pegaso azul en medio de un montón de columnas demolidas y una estatua rota de la princesa. Las ponies causantes del alboroto salieron corriendo del palacio, aparentemente por órdenes directas de la princesa. La fiesta fue cancelada unos minutos después cuando se comprobó que la princesa ya no estaba ahí.

La pareja de músicos abandono el palacio. Octavia cojeaba un poco y estaba visiblemente molesta, Vinyl sonreía aunque se encontraba preocupada por el ánimo de su amiga, así que decidió tratar de aliviar un poco la situación

-Bueno, estamos a mano, yo te invite a un fiasco y tú me invitaste a otro.

-Esa no era mi intención, créeme, ninguna de las otras galas a las que he asistido ha sido igual a esta. Dime loca, pero creo que las mismas ponies del desfile fueron las que crearon el caos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas estoy casi segura que la dueña de la boutique fue la que le grito al príncipe.

-No lo creo, esa pony tenía un hermoso vestido, lástima que se le ensucio con el pastel

-Sabes, la diseñadora me regalo este vestido y tenía unos bastante buenos en su tienda, ¿Por qué no habrá usado esos en el desfile?

-¿Entonces de ahí lo sacaste?, es hermoso, y me gusta que pueda ver tus ojos, son muy bonitos.

Las dos ponies se quedaron mirándose mutuamente unos minutos antes de sonrojarse y cambiar de tema. Vinyl tosió un poco.

-Hee, bueno, sí. Gracias por la invitación. Ahora necesito encontrar un lugar donde dormir.

-¿Cómo?, ¿no te hospedaste en alguna posada u hotel?

-No, ya estaban todos llenos y creí que la fiesta duraría la suficiente como para irme a tomar un café al amanecer, es lo que normalmente hago después de las fiestas.

-Ya te había dicho que no era como tus fiestas. Mi casa está cerca de aquí, vamos.

Vinyl sonrió, aunque le molestaba un poco hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo toda la situación. Le extrañaba que eso le preocupara, después de todo no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en la casa de una amiga, ¿verdad?

-De... de acuerdo, gracias.

Llegaron al pequeño departamento de Octavia. Vinyl se quedo maravillada ante la enorme colección de discos y de instrumentos que tenia esta. Se sintió un poco decepcionada al comprobar que prácticamente todos eran de música clásica.

-Tienes una gran colección, casi tanto como la mía, pero la mía tiene más variedad

-Bueno, siempre me he enfocado en un solo tipo de música, es de familia. Pero creo que me has abierto los ojos a nuevas experiencias… ¡musicales!, experiencias musicales.

-Claro, claro. —Respondió Vinyl, sonrojándose un poco al igual que su nueva mejor amiga.- Supongo que tienes sueño. Puedes ir a dormir a tu habitación si quieres, yo me acomodare por aquí.

-Oh, no es necesario, también estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme cuando compongo.

-¿En serio compones?, ¿Podrías mostrarme algunas de tus partituras?

-¡Por supuesto!

Octavia rápidamente fue a su cuarto y trajo consigo un gran fajo de papeles que le mostro orgullosa a Vinyl. Esta no pudo evitar notar que la pony de tierra estaba sorprendida ante el hecho de que supiera leer música. Por alguna razón le agradaba el hecho de sorprenderla

La conversación giro en torno a la música mientras la noche avanzaba, sin proponérselo eventualmente comenzaron a componer, llenando decenas de partituras. Sin darse cuenta comenzaban a acercarse más. Señalando mutuamente los pentagramas en los lugares en las que la otra podría hacer correcciones o mejoras. Repentinamente en un movimiento sus narices chocaron.

Se separaron rápidamente y se quedaron mirando mutuamente a los ojos, no podían apartar la mirada aunque hubieran querido. Se dieron un corto y experimental beso. De nuevo se separaron para comprobar si la otra estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía. Lentamente se acercaron de nuevo y se dieron otro beso, más largo y profundo.

Lentamente se dejaron llevar, como cuando ejecutaban su arte, pero ahora su instrumento era otro y las sensaciones eran más intensas y mejores que las que hubieran experimentado en alguna fiesta o concierto.

El sol encontró a Octavia en su cama. Lentamente fragmentos de la noche anterior llegaron a su memoria. Entre más recordaba mas confundida y apenada se sentía. En ese momento escucho a alguien que tarareaba desde la cocina. Se armo de valor y se acerco a esta.

Vinyl estaba cocinando un desayuno cuando noto la entrada de Octavia. Se sonrojo y la saludo.

-Hola Octavia, siento haberme metido en tu cocina, no quise despertarte.

-Vinyl lo de anoche…

-Yo también quería hablar de eso sabes…

-… Fue un error.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, no debió pasar

-¿De que estás hablando?, fue lo más hermoso que…

-¡Por favor!, por favor, ya basta. Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas. Perdón.

Vinyl se quedo mirando a la otra pony que no despegaba la vista del suelo. Finalmente se lleno de una mezcla de ira y tristeza y abandono la cocina con lágrimas en sus ojos. Octavia se sobresalto un poco cuando escucho azotarse la puerta. Permaneció en el mismo lugar durante muchos minutos hasta que el olor a comida quemada la hizo reaccionar.

Las semanas siguientes fueron las peores de su vida. No podía hacer nada, ni siquiera tocar su amada Silent Dream sin pensar en lo que había pasado. Lo peor era cuando regresaba a su casa, aun podía ver las partituras que ambas escribieron juntas. No se había animado a desecharlas pero su existencia era una tortura.

No dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez. ¿Había hecho lo correcto?, ¿si era así porque se sentía tan mal? ¿Qué pasaría si la crema y nata de Canterlot se enterara?, Necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

Se vio nuevamente con Lyra en el pequeño café en Ponyville. La actitud alegre de su amiga se esfumo al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

-Por Celestia, Octavia, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Me siento muy mal, hice algo muy estúpido.

-¿Qué podrías haber hecho?

-Hay alguien que me gusta mucho.

-Si…

-Y yo le gusto a ese alguien

-¡Maravilloso!

-Pero tengo miedo y no sé qué hacer. En la noche de la gala estuvimos… juntas. ¡Y al día siguiente la eche de mi casa!

-¿Juntas?, ¿es esa unicornio de la otra vez, verdad?

-Si, ese es el problema, es otra yegua.

-Mira cariño, si viniste conmigo porque tu "problema" es estar enamorada de otra yegua no estás buscando consejo. Lo que estas buscando es una confirmación que lo que sientes está bien. Y de hecho lo está. No hay ningún problema con eso, si te preocupa lo que dirán los ponies yo tengo mucho tiempo viviendo con otra pony y no he tenido ningún problema.

Estoy feliz de que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida, ¡y también es músico! Ahora, tenemos que encontrarla para que hables con ella. ¿Alguna idea de donde contactarla?

-No sé, viaja por toda Equestria y no tiene residencia fija. ¿Tal vez la dueña de la boutique sepa algo?

-No creo, es como tú y no se mete por lo general en ese tipo de ambientes. ¿Alguna idea de cómo la contactaron?

-Dijo algo extraño, acerca de un pequeño dragón o algo así.

-¿Dragón?, ¡perfecto, vamos a la biblioteca!

-¿Biblioteca? No entiendo

-Ya entenderás.

Varias horas después Octavia se encontraba afuera de un club nocturno en Manehattan. Realmente había un dragón en la biblioteca y no tuvo problemas en decirle donde estaría Vinyl ya que era su fan o algo así.

Aun afuera podía escuchar el apagado sonido de la música que reconocería en cualquier parte. Solo le faltaba armarse de valor para poder entrar. No sabía que decir pero eso no era problema, conocía otro lenguaje con el que siempre había podido expresar lo que había en su alma.

El lugar estaba muy oscuro y lleno a reventar. Octavia tuvo muchas dificultades para moverse entre la multitud llevando tras de sí su cello. Las luces intermitentes y el constante movimiento y brincoteo de los ponies a su alrededor la molestaban en extremo. Finalmente la localizo, creando maravillosos sónidos con Dream Ride como siempre. De hecho como siempre no, ella tenía la misma expresión en su rostro que Octavia había visto tantas veces en el espejo en los últimos días.

Con mucho trabajo consiguió subirse a una mesa con su instrumento. Tomo posición, cerró los ojos y pidió a Celestia que fuera escuchada y perdonada.

Al principio ni siquiera podía oírse a sí misma en el enorme escándalo. Poco a poco su mente aisló los demás ruidos dejando solo su propia música y la de su amada. No había respuesta, algo faltaba. No podía entrar de nuevo a ese maravilloso lugar que amaba tanto, el lugar donde se había refugiado de la soledad de su vida durante años.

Las notas cambiaron, había algo diferente en el ambiente. La música que le rodeaba reaccionaba y respondía a su propia interpretación. Su música también cambio, respondiendo al llamado de los otros acordes.

Finalmente lo consiguió, el éxtasis le envolvió de nuevo. Pero ya no estaba sola, había alguien mas ahí con ella compartiendo la música. Como en esa maravillosa noche en su hogar. Abrió su corazón y su amada también abrió el suyo. Pidiendo perdón con acordes, perdonando con beats. Abrazándose con hermosas melodías.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, todo estaba en silencio, a través del mar de ponies boquiabiertos pudo ver a Vinyl que tenia lagrimas en esos hermosos ojos. Se llevo la pezuña a su cara y noto que ella también las tenia.

El silencio fue roto por el rugido de la asombrada multitud y la avalancha de aplausos, pero a ninguna de las dos les importo. El mundo podía derrumbarse a su alrededor y a ninguna les importaría.

Vinyl salió apresuradamente del club al terminar la fiesta. Todo el dolor que había sentido desde que dejo apresuradamente el pequeño departamento en Canterlot se había esfumado. Encontró a Octavia sentada en la acera del frente. Se acerco lentamente a ella y ambas frotaron sus cabezas. No había necesidad de decir nada, ya habían hablado lo suficiente. Se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Bueno Octavia, conozco un lugar donde hacen un buen café y tienen buena música, ¿te gustaría ir?

La pony asintió lentamente

-Espero que tengan una selección de lo mejor de la orquesta filarmónica de Manehattan.

Ambas se alejaron por la calle vacía llevando sus instrumentos tras de sí y tarareando al unisonó una pequeña canción que había sido compuesta en una pequeña sala en Canterlot.


End file.
